Uzumaki Seiketsu - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Seiketsu 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' Yoadai 'Nickname: (optional)' Ketsu 'Age:' 19 'Date of Birth:' 9/9/181 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5' 11" 'Weight:' 160 lbs 'Blood Type:' O - 'Occupation:' Ninja/Head Medic 'Scars/Tattoos:' Love Kanji Located on left cheek. 'Affiliation:' Village Hidden In The Rain 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Seiketsu is shy, he is usually a well reserved yougman he respects his elders and those in authority. He is very quiet does not speak much on his own unless engaged by others in conversation. A highley intelligent boy he spends time training as much as he can to become better. Seiketsu does however have a nasty side to him this usually can be seen when someone he counts as a close friend or family member is put in danger then Seiketsu can become very dangerous indeed and not at all like himself. He deffinately gets along with others quite well and has been called a model student he graduted academy top ranking in his class. He seems to have great aspirations in life about one day becoming a great ninja, and tends to share this view with others in the hopes to enstill courage in them as well to do thier best. Over all Seiketsu is a well mannered, well behaved individual and a joy to have around. 'Behaviour:' Quiet, drawn back hardworking, very shy. 'Nindo: (optional)' Fight To The End 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan: ' The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force. 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin/Medic 'Element One:' Wind 'Element Two:' Fire 'Weapon of choice:' Senbon 'Strengths' Exceptional Fuinjutsu Exceptional Medical Ninjutsu Exceptional Stamina 'Weaknesses:' Kyujutsu Speed Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):13 ' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):6 ' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 12 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): '6 '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): '''3 '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: ''Rebreather'''' '''Total: Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Taijutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank Dynamic Entry Intersection Method Shadow Of The Dancing Leaf Lion Combo Dynamic Action Jutsu List: Wind Release: Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Technique Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance Technique Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball Technique Wind Release: Gale Palm Technique 'Fire Release:' Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique Fire Release: Great Dragonfire Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Hiding In Fire Technique 'Medical Ninjutsu:' *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Mystic Palm Technique Chakra Absorption Technique Healing Technique Derangement Palm Technique Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Chakra Scalpel 'Fuinjutsu:' *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank Fire Sealing Method 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' Omoidegakure 'Background Information:' Seiketsu was born into the Uzumaki Clan through his parents Kirya Uzumaki and Heichi Uzumaki . They raised him from a child loving and caring for him as any parent would. When Seiketsu reached academy age they encouraged him to do well and practice learning his jutsu as much as he could. Soon Seiketsu became a genin and went on missions with a team just like the other young ninja he was trained to hone his wind natured chakra by other high level user and he one day became an expert himself,His parents at this point gave birth to his little sister which they named Yiru uzumaki and Seiketsu loved his little sister like he loved his village he did everything for her watching as she slowly grew and became a genin herself he was proud of his sister and hoped that he would be able to train with her soon so then he studied the art of Fuinjutsu and became exceptional at that as well. Finally he had decided to tackle another nature as he headed from he chuunin days into Jounin, He learned much Fire natured jutsu as he could and then took up an Interest in Medical ninjtusu as well also take that to the greatest possible lengths he could. Over all satisfied with himself he returned home one day after training for what seemed to be the entire day to find that both his parents had gone missing. Seiketsu immediately asked if he could go searching for them and he found that they had left the village to visit a neighboring one to see a friend on their way there a terrible thing happened they were attacked by some rogue ninja from Omoidegakure and killed this distraught Seiketsu and he went into a deep depression for months afterwards not eating or sleeping much then finally one day he came out of it all normal and returned to happiness it seemed and returned to his duties as A Jounin of the Amegakurian lands. Deceased 'Roleplaying Library:' Akatori and Seiketsu Dynamic Entry Training 1/26/13 Lucien Informs Seiketsu of their mission to the Tombs 2/3/14 Kyoi and Seiketsu Intersection Method Training 2/6/14 Seiketsu and Yazuka Gentle Fist Training 2/6/14 Omoidegakurian Tombs Exploration, Seketsu's Death 2/13/14 'Approved by:' Kagato